Reincarnated Jewelled people
by Lawful-Lawless
Summary: Jade is one of the first original council members of the Jewelled council. She joins the WWE in search of companionship and the other members. But the peoples champ The Rock and The Celtic warrior Sheamus might just show Jade what true love is.
1. Chapter 1

Reincarnated Jewelled people

Chapter 1

Jade Opal Silverblossom, That's me. I am Reincarnated and I am one of the Jewelled.

Here, I'll try to explain.

There once was a council of people, they were named after jewels.

There was Jade, Lapis Lazuil, Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Opal, Topaz, Amethyst, Diamond, Pearl, Onyx, Jasper, Amber, Quartz, Rose, Iris Agate, Garnet, Aquamarine, Obsidian, and Sardonyx.

The council was all that stood between normal and supernatural and also Good and evil.

We were constantly at war.

In a single war we were all wiped out and now... now we are reincarnated to take care of the evil but a new problem stands in the way.

We may never find each other.

Our middle name is the only way we can.

We choose Opal because our leaders was Opal and Diamond but Opal-Diamond would be too long and it would be suspisious.

We decided to try not to draw suspision but that's kind-of hard when your parents die when your like 5.

So I was adopted and found out I have 12 other sisters!

So I am about 18 and I found a way to find my sisters and fellow council members hopefully.

There is a show I have watched for basically all my live called The WWE. I decided to join their travels and look for the reincarnated souls of the original council and besides maybe I might find love.


	2. Chapter 2

Reincarnated Jewelled people

Chapter 2

"John!" I shouted running down the halls looking for my uncle.

"John get your skinny, Cake eating ass over here!" I shouted before finding him talking to dad.

"Dad, John? Aunty Kara said something about water braking or something." I told them and they ran out.

John tripped and face palmed on the ground.

I sigh and ran over to Sheamus. "Shea- Shea? Could you help John? He tripped." I asked using my Jade colored eyes in my puppy pout.

"Alright lass but only because of yer puppy look. It's just too cute." He muttered the last part as he helped John up.

"Yeah but you still love me." I smiled.

"I guess so if I be helpin' ya lass." He sigh and helped John not rushing until he heard why John fell and Sheamus lifted John and ran.

I laughed and was rolling on the floor until I heard someone above me.

"Hello? Miss Silverblossom? I have two kids here and I need to deal with something." The security guard told me and I got up taking the two's hands.

"'Kay anything else?" "Nope." "Got it."

As soon as he left I looked at them. Seeing that they looked familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked them sitting down in catering.

"I'm Ruby Opal Lionheart and he's Jasper Opal Firesong." She smiled at me.

"Ruby? Jasper? It's Jade." I told them and smiled.

~I wrote something else here before but I guess it didn't show Thanks to my friend she helped me fix it!~


	3. Chapter 3

Reincarnated Jewelled people

Chapter 3

I walk with Jasper and Ruby.

"How many more people to find?" Ruby asks yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"17 more and I think I just found Aquamarine, Obsidian, and Sardonyx." I sigh pointing at the girl shouting at the guard, the boy poking a rock and a man in a wizard-ish robe with a staff and a small book of spells.

"But we need to see... Jade?" Aquamarine asked as she noticed us approach.

"Okay come on really Sardonyx?" I asked laughing.

"I look great in a beard." He laughed and looked over my shoulder.

"Hello My lord, What brings you to our gathering?" I look at 'Taker who's behind me.

"Don't flatter me. I wanted to see how the councils doing being the fact that Jade, well she's my daughter."

"Oh that's very well. Very well indeed. Where's Kara though?"

"Pregnancy."

"With whom?"

"Stuart Bennett, Wade Barrett and John Cena?" 'Taker shrugs.

"Two? I don't want to know how. I just thought that's against the laws of physics?" Sardonyx questions and hugs 'Taker.

"Good to see you here." 'Taker laughed.

"Good to be here." Sardonyx shrugged and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Reincarnated Jewelled people

Chapter 4

I looked up at 'Taker.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Your my daughter?" He asked if that was it.

"I am? Well then hello dad." I hugged him.

"You look so much like your mother, young Jade, that it's not funny." Sardonyx told me.

"Y-you knew my mother?"

"Who didn't? She was the only sister who could control Kara's emotions and calm her down."

"She also controlled space and time. She was one of a kind and she was very special."

"So wait, you knew my mother?"

"Still can't get over it?"

"Nope not at all." I shook my head.

"Yes I did know your mother and we're all sad she died." The two looked down at the floor sighing.

"I need to go see some people."

"Whom?"

"The Rock, Barrett(I hissed his name out like a curse), Randy and Teddy."

"You still call him Teddy? And why Barrett?"

"Kara's water broke. I didn't get to tell him."

"Crap! I knew I forgot something. I have to go, see you later?"

"You know it!" Sardonyx laughed and waved as he ran off.

* * *

><p>I found the locker room and knocked.<p>

"EVERYONE DECENT?" I yelled in.

"We're good! I just don't have a shirt on... or pants."

"Rocky!"

"What I only got a towel!"

"I can wait!"

"You sure you don't like the rock?"

"I know Kara's water broke."

"WHAT?" Wade shouted and Wade ran out the door.

"Teddy bear? Is everyone decent?"

"Rocky's messin' with ya."

"Rock!"

"Hey it's fun plus your gullible."

"I swear when I get my hands on you I'm hug you!"

"Not the hugs!" Rock was scared now!

"Yes the hugs!" I laughed and walked in.

"Hey girls."

"Not cool!" Randy pouted and Ted hugged him and patted him on the back.

"Actually I agree with Jade. You two are girls."

"No I meant you and Randy not Teddy. Teddy is a gentlemen." I argued.

"You two sound like an old married couple."

"Do not!" We shouted in unison.


End file.
